Black and White Christmas
by MirageGallantmon
Summary: It's Christmas time in Unova! However, one Elite Four member still remembers the time when his family threw him out, making him feel alone. When he meets them again, can he forgive them while winning the heart of another certain member of the Elite Four?


Me: Hey guys, I'm writing this Pokémon Christmas fic for you all. This is the very first time I'm writing anything other than Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, so I hope you will enjoy this. I do not own Pokémon, or any of the characters, the franchise belongs to Nintendo. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's the time of year once again. Only this time the holiday spirits are residing happily in the beautiful Unova region. This is evident by the tree that resides on the Pokémon League, decorated in colors as far as the eye can see. The Elite Four are currently residing inside of their rooms. But only one was feeling alone for the holidays. Grimsley, the dark type user of the Elite Four, had found himself alone for the holidays. His family, disgraced by his actions that had made him what he had called his hobby, no longer had him as their beloved member. Without his family, Grimsley felt miserable, having no one to give and receive love from. He decided to wander the region, in search of a place where he belonged, which he eventually found as a member of the Elite Four, being a skilled Trainer as well as being a gambler, his hobby. He grew close with his associates, which are the other members and the Champion, Alder.<p>

The Champion was like the father he had once had before he tossed him out of his beloved home. Marshal and Shauntal were like the siblings he had never had, as he was the only child. But they will never replace the family he had lost, due to his hobby of gambling.

Then he had met Caitlin, the fourth member of the Elite Four. He found himself entranced by every beautiful quality she had, her emerald eyes, her lovely voice, and her wonderful personality she had that differed from the time she was a princess at the Battle Castle in Sinnoh's Battle Zone. He found out the info and figured that he will never have a chance to be loved by her, considering his past as a has-been heir to his family's fortune, which is gone alongside his family that had abandoned him all those years ago.

So there he was, sitting on his couch, feeling his lonely nature take over, as he remembered the times he and his family celebrated Christmas together. _Another lonely year… _He thought sadly as he drank his champagne. Suddenly, he heard someone entering his room, and he waited for that person to reach the top, which to his surprise, was his secret love interest, who was wearing a pink strapless dress, with her blonde hair reaching down to her back.

"Ah, Caitlin." He acknowledged as she took the last step she needed to reach the level where he was.

"It's time for the Christmas party, Grimsley." She replied, reminding him of a party that was hosted by Alder, whom had hoped that everyone will attend.

"Right." He replied in a simple matter as he started to get ready.

"Are you alright?" Caitlin asked, concerned for her fellow member. "You shouldn't feel sad, it's Christmas!"

"I don't have anyone to celebrate it with." Grimsley replied as he put the finishing touches to his suit he was wearing for the party.

"Why not?" She asked, confused about his statement. "You have me, Shauntal, Marshal, and Alder to celebrate it with."

"My _real _family." Grimsley replied, answering her question in the form of a simple statement.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked, concerned about the affair between him and his family.

He then explained what happened with him, as Caitlin listened on, attempting to be the best friend she could be.

When he was done, she couldn't help to sympathize with him, as her past was also lonely aside from her former butler, Durach.

"My family hates my guts, all because of my gambling hobby." The Dark-type trainer said, saddened by his thoughts about his family.

"Maybe the party would cheer you up." Caitlin replied, trying to purge him of his sorrow.

"I'm all ready for it anyway." Grimsley replied, getting up from his spot. "May I be your escort?"

"Of course." She replied, giggling as he took her hand and exited from the room.

Everyone from all over Unova and beyond was attending the party. Gym Leaders, Other members of the Elite Four from other regions, and other trainers and rich people were in attendance. Grimsley had plans for his escort, to tell her how he felt about her and hope that she felt the same. They had found something to drink and sat down at a fancy table.

"I admit that Alder really outdid himself with the decorations." Grimsley commented, impressed with the decorations he had put in the room. Suddenly he saw two rich people conversing with Alder. Shock was evident in his face as he recognized as his former parents.

"Shit." He muttered as he went up and grabbed Caitlin's hand. "Let's go. I have found unexpected company."

"Really?" She asked, curious about the meaning behind his statement. "Who?"

"Grimsley!" A booming voice rang, startling both members. They turned to see a man with hair as dark as Grimsley's, wearing a tuxedo.

Grimsley was silent as he remembered the man as his father, who was older than the last time he had saw him. "Hello Father." He returned his father's greeting with malice.

"Oh come now, you're still upset about what happened a long time ago?" His father replied, disappointed that his son would use such a malicious tone.

"I think I can, considering that you threw my ass out of your family." The member replied, remembering the time he was thrown out. "I was just trying out my hobby and you, out of disgust, threw me out."

"Grimsley, your mother and I came here to see you, to tell you that we regret tossing you out of our lives." His father replied. "We missed you, I missed you."

"If you're telling me that you are sorry, then I will never accept your apology." Grimsley replied maliciously.

"Grimsley, can we talk in private?" Caitlin asked, wanting to discuss with him about something.

"We don't mind if our son wants to discuss something private with his girlfriend." His mother replied with a wink. Grimsley blushed, embarrassed about her statement as Caitlin dragged him onto the balcony.

"Grimsley, why can't you forgive them?" Caitlin asked, upset about him unable to forgive his parents.

"My family treated me like trash; you off all people should know that Caitlin!" He replied with anger.

"Don't you see that they regret throwing you out?" Caitlin asked, hoping that he will understand his parent's feelings; she believes that everyone deserves forgiveness if they regret something they did.

"I don't fucking care." Grimsley replied in anger. "They're just saying that all because I'm their only son."

"That's not true." Caitlin replied with anger to match.

"What do you mean?" Grimsley replied, confused as how she could understand his parents.

"Remember when I told you that I want to powder my nose in the bathroom?" She asked, and with that question he figured it out for himself.

"You brought them here." Grimsley commented in surprise.

"They told me that those years they had without you were alone and miserable." Caitlin replied, calming down as he calmed down, as he now had proof that his parents really do miss him.

"Why?" Grimsley asked, wondering why Caitlin brought them to the party.

"I don't want to see anyone sad, especially during the holidays." Caitlin answered with a small blush evident in her face.

"Caitlin…" Grimsley attempted to speak when he noticed mistletoe above them, causing him to blush at the very thought of him kissing his crush. Caitlin also noticed the mistletoe and she blushed at the thought of kissing Grimsley. She also has feelings of love for the Dark-type Elite Four member that she is currently conversing with.

"Grimsley?" Caitlin asked, wondering if he also knew about the hanging mistletoe.

"I know." Grimsley replied, confirming Caitlin's curiosity about his knowledge about the mistletoe.

"If we kiss…" Caitlin attempted to ask, with Grimsley interrupting her.

"The kiss won't be just from the fact that there is mistletoe there, but it is because… I…" Grimsley trailed off with a blush blazing through his face.

"You… what?" Caitlin asked, curious about what he is trying to say. "You love me?"

Grimsley's face grew red and hot as if he ate something spicy. Unable to speak due to embarrassment, he nodded yes to confirm her curiosity once more.

"Don't be so nervous." Caitlin said, trying to ease Grimsley's embarrassment. "I love you too. I had always thought how kind you were to your peers, the way you always cheered people up when they feel down."

"And I always liked how calm in situations where you could've flipped out, never failing to keep composure." Grimsley replied, as he leaned in closer, looking into Caitlin's emerald eyes. "Caitlin… I love you…"

"I love you too, Grimsley." She replied as they moved closer to each other. Then, at long last, they pushed their lips into theirs. What a wave of pleasure they had felt! Grimsley wrapped his arms around Caitlin's lean waist as he intensified the passion of the kiss they were sharing. His heart was pounding to the point to where it began to fight for a way out his body and into her hands, while her heart was beating so hard it felt like it would hurt, but it didn't as pleasure won against the battle with pain. Caitlin found her hands wrapped around his neck, hanging to it like it was hanging for dear life. Then, when it seemed like an eternity, they released their lips from the other's grasp, gasping for breath like they had been submerged in water for the longest time.

"That was a very passionate kiss." A voice rang, with the two turning to see Grimsley's mother.

"Mom… How much did you see?" Grimsley asked, embarrassed that his mom saw him kissing his beloved.

"Enough to know that I know you're glad to have someone like Caitlin to help you through life and vice-versa." She replied, knowing that her son had grown up, and she was quite proud of it.

"Look Mom, about what I said to you and Dad…" Grimsley said, trying to apologize to them.

"We know son. We forgive you." His mother replied, forgiving him for the malicious tone he had used. "The night is still young so let's head back inside, it's cold out there."

"We're right behind you Mom." Grimsley agreed, planning to spend time long gone with his family, he had found again, thanks to his new girlfriend.

"Try not to stay out too long." His mother advised as she returned to the party.

"Caitlin, thank you for helping me reunite with my family." Grimsley thanked her. "And I was wondering if we could go out and eat sometime."

"There will be a lot more of what you suggested Grimsley, now that we are together." She accepted, kissing his cheek as they returned inside.

Meanwhile, Marshal and Alder were watching the whole thing.

"I guess your plan worked." Marshal commented, impressed by his master's successful plan to unite Grimsley and Caitlin.

"I knew it did." Alder replied, proud that his plan was successful. "Let's head back inside." Marshal nodded as he followed his master.

* * *

><p>Me: I hoped you enjoyed it. I've been reading some GrimsleyXCaitlin fics and I fell in love with them. Besides, Grimsley's the most badass looking Elite Four member. I mean his clothes make him look mysterious and awesome. Caitlin's personality change from PlatinumHeartGold/SoulSilver to Black/White also impressed me. Anyways, Happy Holidays from me, the one and only Starfiend! Read and Review if you can!


End file.
